


cookies

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “You’re going to make me burn the cookies.”





	cookies

**Author's Note:**

> For Dwayne prides list, day 16, “you’re going to make me burn the cookies”

Ellie is reaching for her oven gloves when she’s stopped in her tracks by a pair of arms going around her waist. She’s surprised without being surprised - Nick is a very tactile person and since they have a strict hands off policy when on the clock, he enjoys taking things to the other extreme when they’re off the clock. 

It’s not something she usually has a problem with. 

Even now, she finds herself smiling, actually allows herself to giggle, to relax back into his embrace and enjoy the moment. 

She enjoys it even more when he nuzzles into the crook of her neck, places tiny little kisses there. Delightful shivers run up and down her spine and her head tilts of its own accord, granting him better access. She feels his lips curl into a smile, feels as well as hears him chuckle. Biting her lip, she glances towards the oven, finding calculating the time a little bit of a struggle. “You’re going to make me burn the cookies,” she tells him but he doesn’t lift his head, doesn’t loosen his hold on her. 

“You can make more.” 

“But I don’t want to make more.” Well, she does. But that would take time away from being in his arms and Ellie’s not about to choose between cookies and Nick when she can have both. “Not when these are going to taste so good.” 

“The cookies might taste good.” Nick has a ready answer, doesn’t have to think about his words. “But I bet you taste better.” As if to prove it, he actually nibbles at her collar bone and Ellie’s never found that a particularly erogenous zone but her knees go a little bit weak at the sensation. 

“Wait.” Nick stops what he’s doing at once and Ellie only barely stops herself from moaning with disappointment, even though he was doing exactly what she’d asked. Carefully, without breaking his hold, she leans forward just enough that she can turn off the oven then pivots neatly in his arms, resting her hands on his chest for a second before sliding them up around his neck. 

She’s not by a kiss but by a raised eyebrow. “You don’t want to take those out? Let them cool? Have them with a nice glass of milk?” 

He’s teasing her. She doesn’t blink. “No,” she says simply, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Later, when the cookies are removed from the oven, she discovers that they’re perfectly baked, and Nick wastes no time in snagging one from the tray, claiming he needs to taste it to see if he won his bet. 

Ellie doesn’t stop him. After all, she’s pretty sure she’s a winner either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I read hellokaelyn’s take on the prompt. I love how we both had Ellie baking and Nick making her burn them. #characterisationisawesome


End file.
